PonyVille Militia
by pony master
Summary: IceCloud is back after a long time and he choose to join the 31st PonyVille militia with his friend Blade Mineral Read More the see what Happens :D
1. Chapter 1

PonyVille Militia

Chapter.1

The Enlistment

As Blade Mineral and I walked past Sugar Cube Corner we saw a Sign it read , I want you for the PonyVille Militia JOIN TODAY at your local Recruitment Center – General Whooves."That sounds like fun" I said to Blade Mineral "Are you Crazy I dont want to die" Blade Mineral said " Bro Its the Militia not the army there is hardly any battles and if there is the army is always there very soon" I told Blade Mineral , Boy was i wrong "Ok it says our local recruitment center is Apple Orchards" He said. " Ok then lets head down there" I replied , "Man theres a long line here there must be atleast 50 people" i whispered to Blade Mineral " 56 Including y'all to be exact" a pony with a country voice answered .

I looked to my side and there was Applejack walking up and down the line to make sure it was orderly and every pony was behaving them selves. She was wearing a Militia Uniform Almost at the same time Blade and i Both raised our Hoofs in a Salute. " At Ease Gentlemen" She said we both Put our hoofs down. " So what Regiment are y'all looking to get into " she asked looking confused "31st Ponyville Militia Ma'am" We both Responded She looks and flips a couple pages on her Clipboard and Finally looks up at us. "so your looking to join General Whooves Regiment?" she asked "Yes ma'am" we both responded. "Well only about 15 including you two are joining his regiment" she said Looking depressed

"Whats Wrong" Blade asked AppleJack looked Down "Captian Mac Of the 31st Ponyville Militia Went M.I.A today" She looked up and had tears in her eyes. "What was going on that Caused that ma'am" I asked looking Worried ' I dont know that shipped out about five this Morning and There was about 150 of them When they came back 6 hours later at eleven he wasn't there and there was only about 70 of them left" she said before running of crying. 45 Minutes Later there was only 1 more person infront of me Blade Mineral I was eavesdropping on the last of there conversation "Alright Private Blade Your Assigned To Fort Flower 5 Miles West of Here Report There in O800 Hours " Said the Recruitment Officer "Yes sir" Said Blade

"Next Please" said the Recruitment Officer "Hello sir" I said "Name" He said "IceCloud" I Said "Age" he said "24" I said " ok which Regiment would you like to Join?"he said "31st Ponyville Militia sir" I responded " Ok thats lead By General Whooves" he said " I understand Sir" I Said "Ok here is your Uniform Private, Cloud report to Fort Flower about 5 miles west of here in O800 hours Understood" he said "Yes Sir" i Responded. Blade was waiting for me "so off to Fort Flower?"he said "Yes" i said. Little did we know that this experience Would forever Change Our life's.

Sorry Guys i havent work on my Other stories in a while but school Just let out for me so im getting back in to posting stories Please follow this story and message me if you want your OC in this story


	2. Chapter 2

PonyVille

Chapter.2

Basic Training

As Blade and I were walking we saw this wooden building in the distance."Is that Fort Flower?"Blade asked me " I think so lets run over and check" I responded. "alright" Blade said, As we start running the outline of the fort becomes visible "I think this is it" I yelled over to Blade. He nodded in agreement , we were about 5 minutes from the fort when 5 armed guards approached us."Halt" one of them said "State your business" The other said "Private Cloud and Mineral Reporting for active duty sir" I responded. "Don't Call me Sir Private I'm Sergeant Thunder call me Serge understood" Sergeant Thunder Yelled "Yes Serge" Blade Responded , "Get Your Uniforms on and report to commander Dash ASAP privates" he yelled at us " Yes Serge" we responded Before we started running to the fort again.

"well him seems nice" Blade said Joking around " I know right" I said joking around as well. We talked for a little longer before reaching the fort. The guards let us in and showed us to the Enlisted Barracks we got our Uniforms on and started looking for Commander Dash. We looked all over and we started to head back to the Barracks when we heard a voice behind us say " You two privates looking for me?" we both turned around and saw Rainbow Dash wearing a Commanders Uniform. "Yes ma'am" we both said "ok I'll walk you over to the Basic Training Area" Dash said. As we were walking we saw all types of ponies training and doing drills " wow this place is intense" Blade whispered to me "Yep looks that way" I Whispered to Blade. We finally reached this area with all the other recruits, "ok you two get in line with the others" Dash Said

"Yes ma'am" me and Blade responded and got in line with the other recruits. "Ok Men Welcome To the 31st PonyVille Militia Under the command of General Whooves" Dash said in a loud voice."You will be participating in Basic Training" Dash Said , "First Unicorns will practice spells on dummies , Then Earth ponies will practice hand to hand combat and then armored combat, Pegasus will practice Archery and Bombing runs" Dash said. We all split up into 3 groups Unicorns,Pegasus,And Earth ponies, I saw Blade walking with the unicorn group I waved bye to him. Then I meet up with the Pegasus group we focused on Arial attack with Bows and Then Bombing runs , I Heard the Earth ponies practiced in hand to hand then armored combat ,and I heard Unicorns practicing with there Magic. After the Swords we practice with Bows then we practiced in Hand to Hand Combat, then we were dismissed and told to wait for our Scores and which squad in 31st we were assigned to and who the commander of the squad was. While we were waiting me and blade played Basketball we were going to 21 and the score was me 19 blade 18. Then a Solider came and posted the scores they were put into groups . I was in the group lead by Commander Rainbow dash Blade was also in the same squad. It also said tomorrow we ship out for canterlot

**Sorry guys for the rush but I am under pressure and a deadline so this is the best I could do under the **

**Deadline I will post a new soon.**


End file.
